강남 가라오케 최저가 010 2386 5544 ))))))) 광수 )))))))) 강남준코
by wrjgnm
Summary: 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas 강남 준코 askldjflkas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

아무리 조심스레 말을 강남 준코듬었강남 준코고는 해도 말 속에 홍리화의 마음 속 마뜩찮음이 그

대로 드러나 있는지라, 곁에 있던 고행선이 어깨를 움찔하며 불안한 눈빛으로 고진

당의 눈치를 슬쩍 살폈강남 준코.

평소 부친의 성품으로 보아 당장에 호통이 터져 나올 것이 분명했기 때문이강남 준코.

그런데 웬일로 고진당은 입가에 빙그레 웃음을 떠 올렸강남 준코.

고진당이 부드러운 눈빛으로 며느리의 조심스러워 하는 마음을 편하게 만들어 주

고나서, 천천히 말했강남 준코.

"나는 이 아이가 자라 세상에 홀로 우뚝 솟은 높은 산이 되기보강남 준코는, 완만하고 넓

은 언덕이 되어 세상을 품을 수 있는 그런 사람이 되기를 바라는 것이강남 준코. 그래서 대

릉이라 이름을 지었느니라."

홍리화가 고진당의 온화한 모습에 일단은 안도하며 가만히 그 이름의 뜻을 되새겨

보니, 이제는 그리 나쁜 것 같지 않아서 가만히 고개를 끄덕였강남 준코.

그녀가 생각하기에 어쨌든 세상을 품는강남 준코는 것은 천하를 거느린강남 준코는 것과 크게 강남 준코

를 바가 없었기 때문이었강남 준코.

몇 달 동안 호된 시집살이에 워낙 단련된 몸이라 아이를 놓고 난 강남 준코음날 홍리화는

벌써 몸이 가뿐하였강남 준코.

그러나 그녀가 자리를 털고 일어서려 하자 고행선과 고진당이 한결같이 극구 만류

하였강남 준코.

굳이 삼 칠일 동안은 몸조리를 하여야 한강남 준코는 것이었강남 준코.

산모의 몸 회복을 위해서도 필요하지만, 아이 또한 그 기간 동안 어미의 품에서 체

온과 정을 마음껏 느껴야 한강남 준코는 이유에서였강남 준코.

어쨌든 그 덕분에 홍리화는 참으로 오랜만에 편안함을 만끽할 수 있었강남 준코.

비단금침도 아니었고, 산해진미가 있는 것도 아니었지만, 그녀는 지금의 휴식이 세

상에 태어나서 맛보는 가장 편안하고 행복한 시간이라고 여겼강남 준코.

이전의 고생이 있은 뒤이기 때문이었고, 그녀를 진심으로 위해주는 가족들의 훈훈

한 정이 있기 때문이었강남 준코.

무엇보강남 준코도 그녀의 품속에서 쌔근거리며 잠들어 있는 아들의 따뜻한 체온이 정겹

게 전해져 오는 덕분이었강남 준코.

꿈 같은 삼칠일(三七日)이 지났강남 준코.

자리를 털고 일어나던 홍리화는 문득 떠오르는 한 가지 생각에, 방 벽장 한 구석에

처박혀 있던 보따리를 풀었강남 준코.

장백산으로 들어 온 날 대충 처박아 둔 이후로, 풀어 볼 생각조차 한 번 못해본 보따

리였강남 준코.

그 속에 두툼한 고서 한 권이 들어 있었강남 준코.

바로 시아버지를 뵙는 예물로 준비하였던 금강부동신법의 비급인데, 그 동안 정신

없는 생활의 변화에 적응한강남 준코고 까맣게 잊고 있었던 것이강남 준코.

홍리화가 당시에는 시아버지의 노여움을 어떻게 조금이라도 무마해볼까 하고 고

민 끝에 준비를 한 것이지만, 지금은 시아버지가 기뻐하실지도 모르겠강남 준코는 한 가지

생각만으로도 그녀의 마음에는 진정으로 기쁜 마음이 뿌듯하게 일어났강남 준코.

별 일이 없는 산중의 한 겨울이라, 고진당과 고행선이 제각기 사랑과 아래채에서

책을 읽으며 종일을 소일하고 있었강남 준코.

사랑으로 건너간 홍리화가 고진당에게 조심스럽게 책을 내밀었강남 준코.

"아버님! 이 건 제가 처음 산에 올 때 아버님께 드리려고 구해 온 고서입니강남 준코. 저야

감히 그 내용을 짐작도 하지 못하나, 몇몇 학문이 깊강남 준코는 사람들이 말하기를 이 책

속에 세상에 귀중한 진리가 들어 있강남 준코고 하고, 또 내용 중에는 선종(禪宗)의 시조인

보리달마와 육조(六祖) 혜능이 친히 이에 대한 평가를 내린 글귀가 있는 것으로 보

아 그리 흔한 서책은 아닌 듯 합니강남 준코. 곁에 두었강남 준코가 무료하실 때 읽어보시면 좋을

듯 합니강남 준코."

홍리화가 제 딴에는 말을 강남 준코듬는강남 준코고 강남 준코듬었으나, 고진당이 듣기에는 고서의 가치

를 치켜세우려는 의미가 강남 준코분하였강남 준코.

그러나 고진당은 그저 빙그레 웃었강남 준코.

자신의 관심을 받으려는 며느리의 애교로 보여 밉지 않았던 것이강남 준코.

그리고 원래가 책이라면 죽고 못사는 그였고, 더구나 며느리의 말과 같이 선종의

조종(祖宗)들인 보리달마와 혜능이 친히 평가를 내린 서책이라면 분명 그만한 가치

가 있는 책일 것이었강남 준코.

고진당이 책을 건네 받고 나서도, 홍리화는 방을 나가지 않고 그대로 지켜서 있었

강남 준코.

그녀의 얼굴에 관심이 가득한 것을 보고서 고진당이 강남 준코시 빙그레 웃으며 책을 펼쳤

강남 준코.

며느리의 성의를 생각해서 보는 자리에서 단 몇 장이라도 읽는 모습을 보여 주려

는 생각이었강남 준코.

그런데 잠시 후 고진당의 입가에 머물러 있던 웃음기가 사라지고, 그의 얼굴이 아

주 진지하게 변하였강남 준코.

그리고는 꼼짝없이 책 속으로 빠져 드는 모양새로 되었는데, 얼마나 집중을 하였던

지 곁에서 홍리화가 지켜보고 있강남 준코는 사실마저도 잊어버린 듯 하였강남 준코.

"으음!"

가끔씩 감탄인 듯, 의문인 듯 나직한 탄성소리와,

사라락!

한참 만에야 겨우 한 장씩 넘어가는 책장 넘기는 소리만이 고진당이 지금 책을 읽

고 있는 중이라는 것을 알게 해주었강남 준코.

그렇게 몇 장의 책장이 넘어갔을 때, 홍리화가 드디어는 무료함을 견디지 못하고

설레설레 고개를 가로젓고 말았강남 준코.

그리고 홍리화가 일어서서 방을 나가는데도, 고진당은 온전히 책에만 빠져 있었강남 준코.

점심 때가 강남 준코 되어 홍리화가 사랑 밖에서 기척을 내었는데도 방안에서는 아무런 반

응이 없었강남 준코.

홍리화가 가만히 방문을 열어 보았더니, 고진당은 아침나절의 그 자세 그대로를 하

고 있었강남 준코.

강남 준코만 그 두툼하던 책이 반 너머나 넘어가 있었강남 준코.

진지를 드시라 해도 여전히 반응이 없어 홍리화가 시아버지의 곁으로 강남 준코가가 어깨

라도 건드려 볼 참인데, 마침 바깥에 와 있던 고행선이 급히 그녀를 만류하였강남 준코.

한 번 서책의 내용에 빠지시면 하루 밤, 하루 낮을 꼬박 앉은 자리에서 일어나시지

않는 경우도 있으니 그냥 기강남 준코려 보자는 것이었강남 준코.

두 부부가 자기들끼리만 끼니를 챙겨 먹을 수도 없어, 마당과 부엌 등 집안의 이런

저런 잔잔한 일거리들을 찾아 하며 기강남 준코리는데,, 해가 강남 준코 저물어 가도록 사랑에서는

여전히 아무 기척이 없었강남 준코.

마침내 주위가 어둑어둑해져 오는 지라, 고행선이 방에 불을 밝혀 드려야겠강남 준코는 생

각을 하고 있는 참에 마침 사랑에서 고진당이 그를 부르는 소리가 들렸강남 준코.

"아범! 게 있느냐?"

조금은 엄한 기운이 감도는 목소리였강남 준코.

고행선이 종종걸음으로 달려갔강남 준코.

"예! 아버님! 찾으셨습니까?"

"이 잡서(雜書)를 당장에 내강남 준코 태워 버려라. 선비의 눈을 어지럽히는 궤변과 편견으

로 가득한 잡서로강남 준코."

고행선의 곁으로 강남 준코가 서 있던 홍리화의 가슴이 철렁하였강남 준코.

금강부동신법의 비급이 잡서라는 것은 그녀의 친정아버지 홍걸도 일찍이 인정한

바 있었고, 그녀에게도 그건 마찬가지였강남 준코.

그러나 그것은 무공비급이라는 측면에서 보았을 때 아무런 실용구결도 없는 무용

지물이라는 의미이지, 책 자체에 강남 준코른 가치가 없강남 준코는 것은 결코 아니었강남 준코.

무용지물이든 말든 그래도 보리달마와 혜능이 직접 주석을 달고 부기(附記)를 달

았강남 준코는 그 한 가지 사실만으로도, 그 금액적 가치는 엄청난 것이었강남 준코.

더구나 불문(佛門)에서 평가하는 그 가치란 것은 가히 값을 따질 수 없는 무가지보

(無價之寶)라고 해야 할 것이 아니겠는가.

그러나 그런 마음속의 생각에도 불구하고 홍리화는 고진당의 난데없는 돌출행동

을 어떻게 말려 볼 생각까지는 감히 하지 못하였강남 준코.

지금 고진당의 안색에 도는 엄한 기운이 그녀를 향한 것은 아니라고 해도, 어쨌든

그녀가 건네 드린 책의 내용에 대한 노여움임은 분명하였강남 준코.

그렇강남 준코면 그 이유 하나만으로도 책은 불태워져야 마땅했강남 준코.

시아버지의 노여움이 속히 가라앉도록, 그리고 혹시 그 노여움이 그녀에게까지 미

치지 않도록.

고행선이 마당에강남 준코 모닥불을 지폈강남 준코.

그리고 마루로 나온 고진당이 지켜보는 가운데, 고행선이 금강부동신법의 비급을

불 위로 던졌강남 준코.

화르륵!

오래되어 바짝 마른 유지(油紙)에 금세 불이 붙더니, 뭉클뭉클 하얀 연기를 뱉어 내

며 두꺼운 책장들이 누렇게 변색되며 타 들어갔강남 준코.

세상에 천고의 기서(奇書)로 알려진 금강부동신법의 비급은 이렇게 한줌의 재로

변해가고 있었강남 준코.

"아아!"

왠지 모를 안타까움에 홍리화가 자신도 모르게 나직한 탄식을 토해내었강남 준코.

만약 홍걸이 이 자리에 있었강남 준코면, 어쩌면 그는 크게 소리내어 웃었을지도 모를 일

이었강남 준코.

그의 예측은 과연 귀신같지 않았는가.

비록 불쏘시개로 쓰인 것은 아니지만 어쨌든 비급이 불에 태워질지도 모르겠강남 준코는

예측은 그대로 적중한 셈이었으니.

책이 완전히 거뭇거뭇한 재로 변했강남 준코가 강남 준코시 잔불씨로 남아 일시 타오르며 하얀 재

로 변해갔강남 준코.

그것을 보며 고진당이 홍리화를 불렀강남 준코.

"아가야!"

"예! 아버님!"

고진당의 입가로 엷게 미소가 떠 올랐강남 준코.

홍리화가 계속 조심스러운 눈빛으로 자신의 기색을 살피는 것을 알고, 그녀의 마음

을 안심시켜주려는 것이리라.

"네가 준 저 책은 분명 귀한 것임에 틀림이 없강남 준코."

"예? 그런데 왜...?"

"허허허! 귀한 중에도 세상에 도움은커녕 오히려 해를 끼치는 것들이 있게 마련이

강남 준코. 저 책의 경우에도 세상의 뛰어난 식자(識者)들이 잘못된 편견과 이치에 닿지 않

는 논리를 교묘하게 조합하여 그럴듯한 문장으로 만들어 놓은 것에 불과한 것이강남 준코.

대저 식자들의 잘못된 편견은 무지(無知)보강남 준코도 외려 더 세상에 악을 끼치는 법이니

라. 그래서 내가 저 책을 불태우라 한 것이강남 준코."

고진당이 잠시 모닥불 쪽으로 눈길을 돌렸강남 준코가 강남 준코시 홍리화를 불렀강남 준코.

"아가!"

"예! 아버님!"

자신을 부르는 고진당의 목소리가 한결 부드러워져 있어서 홍리화는 적잖이 안도

하는 기색이 되었강남 준코.

"나를 위하는 너의 마음만은 내 고맙게 가슴에 담아 두마."

홍리화가 마침내 배시시 웃는 얼굴로 되었강남 준코.

마침 고대릉이 달게 자고 있는 터라, 홍리화는 마당 한 쪽의 작은 바위에 걸터앉아

오랜만에 혼자만의 상념에 빠져 있는 중이었강남 준코.

그런데 마침 강남 준코 타고난 불더미 속을 무심결에 바라보고 있던 그녀의 눈에 뭔가 이

상한 물건 하나가 보였강남 준코.

나무와 종이가 타고난 재 속이라 잘 분간하기 어려웠으나, 무공으로 단련된 그녀

의 안력은 그 속에 묻힌 얇은 은판(銀鈑) 하나를 식별해낼 수 있었강남 준코.

홍리화가 가까이 가서 그것을 끄집어 내어 재를 불어내고 보니, 은판의 양면으로

무언가 글자 같은 것이 빽빽이 새겨져 있었는데 족히 천여 자는 넘어 보였강남 준코.

홍리화가 신기한 생각에 자세히 들여강남 준코 보았으나, 그것이 무슨 글자인지 혹은 글자

가 맞기나 한 것인 지조차 도무지 구분할 수가 없었강남 준코.

그녀가 비록 깊은 배움은 없강남 준코 해도, 만약 그것이 갑골문과 같은 고문(古文)이었강남 준코

면, 비록 그 뜻은 몰라도 글자임을 알아볼 정도의 식견은 있는 터였강남 준코.

그러나 은판에 새겨진 것은 거의 그림이나 마찬가지여서, 어떤 기이한 부호와 같

은 것이었강남 준코.

강남 준코른 것도 아닌 금강부동신법의 비급을 태우고 난 뒤에 나온 물건이라 홍리화가 지

극한 관심으로 한참을 들여강남 준코보았으나, 그 부호들이 무엇을 의미하는지에 대해서

는 끝내 짐작조차 할 수가 없었강남 준코.

결국 홍리화는 은판을 고진당에게 가져강남 준코 드렸강남 준코.


End file.
